Musical Horror
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: In the Music Club lies a big secret and Mai just gets to be included into this big secret. What's a girl got to do? And where is her black knight when you need him?


**Musical Horror**

**Prologue**

* * *

Mai sighed heavily as she looked at the window in her left, not bothering to the lesson the teacher was speaking.

It had been at least three years since Naru disbanded SPR and went to England to have a formal funeral for Gene. She, at first, was devastated at it but she learned to cope in it—though it didn't change the fact, she was lonely in her life.

SPR had been a family to her. And to lose another family was hard—though some of them try to visit once a while. It didn't help much that the other members were just too busy with their work to come visit her.

Naru and Gene? She didn't hear much about those twins. The second she could understand but the first just made her sad. She was messaged by Lin and Madoka that Naru had been staying in his own room and only came out when there's a case which interested him.

If you asked Mai, she would have smack some senses to the guy already. Literary.

But sadly, she's here in Japan, not England where Naru was.

She sighed again.

"Naru…," she whispered longingly but then gasped as she realized what she had said. "Eh?"

"Taniyama-san, what's surprising?" the teacher raised an eyebrow, making the female blushed at the attention.

"Nothing, Ma'am!" Mai quickly answered and ducked to her desk in embarrassment.

She could faintly hear her best friends giggling about how she daydreamt about Naru and said his name—how'd they even heard that?!—and she glared hard at them which in turn just made them more satisfied than ever.

**.oxo.**

Mai looked to her left then to her right in caution and relaxed as she saw no sight of her best friends who were keen to getting an answer as to why she whispered Naru's name or if she still liked Naru.

Something like that was answered by a "no". She thought hard about it and realized she knew absolutely nothing of the guy—she didn't even know his real name was Oliver!—and nobody could expect they could fall for someone they didn't know fully—right?

Of course, this was her mind speaking because if you asked her heart…

Mai groaned in displeasure. This was not something she wanted to talk about.

She looked around the room she was hiding and brightened at the sight of a piano. She walked towards it with a big smile and ran her fingers to the keyboard.

"It's been a long time since I touch a piano," she whispered sadly and closed her eyes in deep thought. "Mother taught me about it when I was little…"

"Maybe I should play?"

The question just echoed in the quiet music room and she laughed lightly.

Mai sat on the small chair and slowly tried playing. She touched the keys gently and carefully and started a song she loved in her old times, the first music she had ever played in the piano, the tone that made her love the piano.

After finishing_ Neko Funjatta_, she smiled in peace and joy though they were broken by a clap from someone.

And almost immediately, she turned her head in caution. In the back of her head, she knew she had locked the door.

Her eyes met a sight of a raven-haired male, a year older than her, who was smiling at her—kinda making her have shivers for odd reasons—and clapping his hands in appreciation.

"That's simple magnificent! Are you a pianist perhaps?" he asked curiously and pleasantly though Mai could not really make herself calm at the presence of the other.

The female shook her head, not trusting her voice to be even at the fear that was blobbing in his heart.

What scared her most was that her mind was just screaming to run and hide from the male and this voice was not even hers.

The mysterious boy's smile slightly turned into a smirk and his next words rang to the Mai's head like a radio broken.

"How about you join me in the music club?" he asked suggestively and held out a piece of paper. "Call me the answer."

He left the still unfocused girl with a last smirk.

Mai didn't know why but her legs just gave up and she fell on the ground in her knees.

And what's even weirder was she couldn't see the male again. Like it was just an image of her imagination but she still had the piece of paper in her hands.

In the back of her head, Mai thought about how this was like a ghost's works.

**.oxo.**

"Attention, we are about to land in Japan."

An unknown figure sighed heavily and whispered to himself.

"Back to Japan, huh?"

* * *

_A/N: Don't know if I'll continue or not but anyway, hope you enjoyed it~_


End file.
